The One With The Bachelor Party
by SFGrl
Summary: Ross, Chandler and Joey take a trip to Thailand...and bad things happen. {complete}
1. Thailand, Baybee!!

I own no one. I was going to use Mexico for this fic, but I have never been to Mexico. I have, however been to Thailand, and I have to say, it really is a great place to visit, despite what I may write in this fic. My recommendations-avoid Bangkok, check out Ayutthaya, and go to the Phi Phi islands (yes, that's where they filmed "The Beach"...it's gorgeous!!)   
  
Okay, here we go. Special thanks to Talon for all of her fabulous ideas!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The One With The Bachelor Party   
  
  
"C'mon, Chandler, it's gonna be SO COOL!" Ross pleaded.   
"Thailand, BAYBEE!" Joey chimed in.   
"Guys, I know you wanted to give me a great bachelor party, but isn't this a little over the top?"   
"The University is sending me out there to take a look at a dig, so I figured we could   
make it our last single GUY adventure," Ross explained, "I can't believe you don't wanna go!"   
"I never said I didn't want to go," Chandler argued. "And it's not that I am ungrateful, I'm just...I dunno."   
"So, we're going, right?" Joey said.   
"Yeah, yeah, of course." Chandler gave up trying to explain his hesitation to his overzealous friends.   
"THAILAND, BAYBEE!!!" Joey said, as he and Ross high-fived each other on their way out of the apartment.   
Chandler sighed. He had a strange feeling about this trip, and he couldn't explain it. He decided that it must be nerves.   
He was, after all, just weeks away from getting married. Married. He couldn't believe it. No one ever thought that   
Chandler would stay in a relationship long enough to even consider marriage, least of all Chandler. He smiled when   
he thought of spending the rest of his life with Monica. She was his lifeline, his soul mate, his best friend.   
  
"Wow, what planet are you on?" Monica had entered the apartment, and was waving her diamond-clad hand in   
front of his blank face.   
"Hey sweetie," Chandler said, kissing his fiance softly.   
"What were you thinking about?"   
"Us. I was wondering what we're gonna be like when we are 80."   
"Yeah?" Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler and pulled him closer.   
"And what do you see?"   
"I see us exactly the same, but better. With lots of kids and grandkids, and a totally fulfilled life."   
"Aw, I love you," Monica said, kissing Chandler softly.   
Chandler smiled. "I love you more."   
"I don't think so." Monica argued.   
"I think I do!" Chandler smiled, as Monica began turning red with frusteration.   
"No, you don't!"   
"Yes I do."   
"NO, you don't!"   
Chandler laughed. He was never going to win an argument with Monica. He decided he was better off just kissing her.   
This time, she didn't argue.   
  
*   
  
Three days later, Chandler, Joey and Ross were on a plane to Bangkok. Chandler stared out   
of the small square window, while absently tapping the arm rest that he shared with Ross.   
  
"Are you okay, man?" Ross looked at Chandler quizzically.   
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."   
"You seem nervous."   
"I, uh, I just don't really like flying," Chandler lied. The truth was, he could not shake the forboding feeling he had   
in his gut.   
He hadn't told anyone about it, not even Monica. He kept hoping that the feeling would go away, but the closer they got to Thailand, the more intense the feeling became.   
As the plane landed, Chandler had managed to calm himself down a bit. Once they made it out into the terminal,   
Ross and Joey began hopping around, oo-ing and ah-ing everything and everyone that they saw.   
  
"Thailand, BAYBEE!" Joey yelled, as they exited the airport.   
"Holy crap! It's so hot!" Ross whined.   
"Well, you ARE wearing a leather jacket, Ross," Chandler observed wryly.   
Joey pointed at Ross and started chuckling loudly.   
"What? It was 45 degrees in New York!" Ross said defensively.   
  
*   
  
  
The hotel room was sparse, muggy, and dark, but it was clean, and came with three beds.   
Chandler kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the squeaky bed in the centre of the room. Ross had insisted on the bed by the window, and truth be told, Chandler didn't really care. Bangkok was smoggy, dirty and crowded, and the   
less Chandler saw of it the better. He was looking forward to their trip to Ayutthaya, the ancient capital of Siam, and just   
two hours north of the modern capital. He sighed as his eyes grew heavy, and he began drifting off to sleep.   
He wondered what Monica was doing at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted, when Joey came back into   
the room, chattering incessantly about the hot women at the hotel bar.   
"Let's go down there!!" Ross yelled excitedly.   
"I, uh, think I'll stay here," Chandler mumbled, and yawned dramatically.   
"No way man, this is YOUR bachelor party, and you are gonna enjoy it!" Joey said.   
"I'd really enjoy sleeping," Chandler countered, but to no avail. His friends began dragging him off of the bed, and out into the night.   
  
*   
  
The sound of cars whizzing and children playing woke Chandler from a deep slumber. He saw that Joey and Ross   
were still out cold, most likely due to the ridiculous amount of Tsing Tao beer they'd both consumed the night before.   
Once Ross had figured out the conversion from Thai Baht to US Dollar, they were both gulping down their "super-cheap"   
beer like it was going out of style. Chandler had watched in amusement, as they'd both made total asses out of themselves.   
  
Chandler shook his head and headed for the shower, figuring that both men would undoubtedly be nursing severe   
hangovers for the rest of the day.   
Ross was stirring as Chandler finished getting dressed.   
"Uhhhh," he groaned.   
"Morning sunshine," Chandler grinned.   
"Uhhhh," Ross replied.   
"So, I guess we are going to Ayutthaya tomorrow, then?"   
"Chandler, shut up," Joey groaned.   
Chandler laughed, then grabbed his money belt and room key.   
"I'll swing by later and check up on you," he said as he left the room.   
  
Chandler made it down to the canal just in time to catch the end of Thailand's famous floating market. He picked up some fruit, and took some photos of the crazy scene, before heading downtown. He wandered around for several   
hours, taking in the chaos that surrounded him. Bangkok was a very colourful city, but the level of poverty was depressing. Four star hotels juxtaposed floating shacks along the waterfront. Barefoot, filthy children ran wild through   
the streets. The narrow city streets were jam packed with cars, people, and elephants, the last of which made Chandler chuckle. He tried to imagine an elephant wandering the streets of Manhattan, and shook his head at the ludicriousness of it. He sighed, realizing just how much he missed Monica. They hadn't been apart for more than a day, yet he felt the   
overwhelming need to hear her voice. He found a small payphone, and pulled out his calling card.   
  
Monica was just about to drift off to sleep when the shrill sound of the telephone filled the apartment.   
She jumped, and grumbled as the phone rang again.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey sweetheart!"   
"Chandler! How are you? How is Thailand? You aren't drinking the water, are you?"   
"Okay, okay, Mon, one question at a time! First, I am fine. Thailand is facinating, and no, I haven't been drinking the water. They gave us bottled water at the hotel."   
"How's Ross and Joey?"   
"Both are totally hung over," Chandler laughed.   
"You're not hungover?" Monica asked suspiciously.   
"Someone has to take care of the idiot twins," Chandler said flatly.   
Monica laughed. "Well be careful sweetie, okay?"   
"I will. I'll see you next week. I love you."   
"I love you too, baby, bye!"   
"Bye." Chandler hung up the phone and sighed. He really did miss her. Geez, if he was this bad now, he couldn't even   
imagine what he was gonna be like by the end of the week! Chandler shook his head, and made his way back to the hotel to check on Joey and Ross.   
  
Once Chandler had coerced Joey and Ross out of the darkened hotel room, the three men made their way to a small,   
run-down restaurant in the middle of the busteling city. The "restaurant" consisted of five tables, a large, very loud television, and a tattered roof. The windows had no glass, and the door was off of it's hinges.   
"Wow, this place is fancy," Chandler said sarcastically, as they sat down at a small table in the corner.   
A small Thai woman dropped off three ratty menues, and set down three glasses of what was supposed to be water.   
Chandler and Ross exchanged knowing glances, and ordered soda. The waitress hurried off, and disappeared behind   
a rotting purple curtain.   
"I am pretty sure we'll all end up with dysentery after this meal," Ross observed.   
Chandler laughed. "Aw, Ross, where's your sense of adventure!"   
Suddenly, the creaky front door opened, and five very scary looking men walked in. The apparent leader of the group   
scanned the room, his beady eyes landing on the group of tourists in the corner. He huffed noisily, and took a seat at a   
table in the centre of the room, and the other four men followed suit. A few seconds later, the waitress re-appeared with   
three bottles of Pepsi. She spotted the group of men, and her eyes widened. She hurridly dropped off the sodas, and   
disappeared again behind the curtain.   
"We may never get food," Chandler noted.   
"And that's a bad thing?" Ross asked incredulously.   
"Hell yeah, that's a bad thing!" Joey said. The idea that he would have to skip even one meal scared the hell out of him.   
Before Chandler could reply, a group of eight to ten uniformed men came flying into the restaurant, turning over tables   
and chairs that blocked their path. The waitress screamed and ran to the back, and the men at the centre table stood and pulled out knives. Chandler's eyes widened, as he watched the scene unfold.   
"We gotta get outta here," Ross whispered hoarsely.   
Chandler and Joey nodded in agreement, and they all stood, trying to find a safe path to the front door.   
Meanwhile, the uniformed men had gained control of the situation, and were handcuffing and beating the five men who   
had resisted. Two of the uniformed men caught sight of the frightened tourists, and made their way over to them.   
Two other men followed closely behind.   
"Maybe they will help us," Ross said hopefully.   
Ross couldn't have been more wrong. The men grabbed Ross, Chandler and Joey, and jerked their arms behind   
their backs.   
"Hey!" Ross yelled, "We're Americans!"   
The uniformed men either didn't understand, or didn't care. They pulled a black cloth over Ross' head, and tied a rope   
around his neck. Chandler squirmed, trying desperately to break free and help Ross. He felt a blunt object crack him on the head, and suddenly everything went black. Joey tried several times to get up, but was repeatedly kicked to the ground. He was dragged, kicking and screaming out of the restaurant. He looked back, and saw that Ross and Chandler weren't far behind. They were thrown into the back of a vehicle, with the men who were in the restaurant with them. Two of the men were dead, and one was well on his way. The doors to the truck slammed shut, and in an instant, the world that the three best friends had known disappeared.   
  
Review please! Thanks!! 


	2. All That You Can't Leave Behind

The One With The Bachelor Party Two:  
"All That You Can't Leave Behind"  
  
When Chandler finally came to, he found himself alone in a small, dark room. It was eerily quiet, and it was cold.  
Chandler moaned loudly, and tried to sit up. His head felt heavy, and his vision was fuzzy. He pulled himself up to  
a sitting position, then leaned up against the cold stone wall. Where was he? What happened? Where were Ross and Joey? He shook his head, trying to rid it of the cobwebs and throbbing. He blinked furiously, and tried to focus. Suddenly, the sound of heavy, ominous footsteps filled the air, and Chandler braced himself as the footsteps drew closer to the room. He heard keys being jangled, and a lock turning. Then, the door to his cell opened, and suddenly, the room was flooded with light. Chandler used his right arm to block the ray of light, and squinted in an attempt to identify the person who had entered. The man was dressed in a uniform, and looked like one of the men that had taken them from the restaurant. He walked toward Chandler, and stood over him menacingly.  
  
"What is your name?" the man said in broken English.   
  
"Ch-Chandler. Chandler Bing."  
  
"Come with me, Chandler Bing," The man said icily, and grabbed Chandler's arm.  
  
Chandler stumbled to his feet, his head throbbing from the sudden change in altitude. He was half led-half dragged out of the room, and into a larger room. The room was brighter, but just as empty as his cell. A small, wooden chair sat in the centre of the room. The man who had brought Chandler into the room pushed him toward the chair.  
  
"Sit," he said.  
  
"Where are my friends?" Chandler asked.  
  
"You ask no questions," another man said, as he entered the room.  
  
"But..." Chandler protested.  
  
"Shut up and sit down!" the man pulled out a large baton and jabbed it into Chandler's stomach. Chandler doubled-over and grabbed his stomach, as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and silently wondered if he would ever make it home again.  
  
***  
  
Ross sat in the small room, staring at the walls that surrounded him. He had never felt so alone in his life. He sighed heavily, and silently awaited his fate. Suddenly, the door to his cell swung open, and a uniformed man entered, and pulled another black bag over Ross' head. Ross was led outside, and was pushed into a truck.  
The truck began moving. He wondered where they were taking him. He wondered what they had done with Chandler and Joey.   
After another 40 or so minutes, the truck stopped, and Ross was pulled out, and thrown to the ground. His mask was removed, and he saw that he was in the middle of nowhere. Large, thick trees surrounded him in nearly every direction. The road on which they had travelled was narrow and rough. One of the drivers emerged, and he and another man picked Ross up, and took him off the road, and into a patch of trees.  
  
"This is it," Ross thought,"This is where I am going to die."  
  
Once they had reached a small clearing, the men grabbed a shovel, and threw it at Ross. Ross caught the shovel, and stared at the men quizically.  
  
"Dig," one of the men said, pointing at Ross' feet.  
  
Ross paused for a minute, then realized just what it was they were asking of him.  
They wanted him to dig his grave.  
  
45 minutes later, Ross had made little progress on his own grave, subconsciously trying to delay the inevitable.  
Suddenly, Ross heard the sound of a truck engine, and glanced up. One of the men who was guarding Ross walked toward the road, while the other continued pointing his machine gun into Ross' face, forcing him to continue. Ross stopped when he heard footsteps approach. He looked up, and was relieved to see a familiar face.  
  
"Joey!" Ross said happily.  
  
"Hey," Joey said, as he was pushed toward the clearing. He, too was given a shovel, and instructed to dig.  
  
"Have you seen Chandler?" Ross whispered.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"No."  
  
The men continued digging in silence, all the while wondering how they were ever going to get out of there alive.  
An hour later, Ross put down his shovel, and struggled to catch his breath. His arms felt like Jello, and he was covered in sweat. He looked over at Joey, who was still digging. Ross looked up at the guards, and saw that one of them was asleep. The other was peering around, obviously bored. Ross looked over at Joey, and tried to get his attention. When Joey finally looked up, he saw Ross motioning toward the guards. After a few minutes, Joey finally got the hint. The two men climbed out of their respective holes quickly, and ran toward the guards. Ross grabbed the machine gun from the sleeping guard without incident, but once the other guard saw what was happening, he yelled for help. Joey struggled with the man, but was eventually able to overpower him. As he fought, he could hear Ross yelling.  
  
"Joey, come on!"  
  
It was then that Joey heard the shots ring out. The other men were fast approaching, and were shooting at them.  
To Joey's surprise, Ross shot back.  
  
"Wow, Ross I had no idea you were a fighter," Joey laughed, as they darted into the trees. They could here the group of men several yards behind them.  
  
"It's amazing what you'll do when your life is on the line," Ross said breathlessly.  
  
Ross and Joey ran through the thick woods, dodging trees and potholes, and strange-looking pools of water.  
The guards continued to follow them, firing sporadic gunshots in their direction.  
  
"Ross, do you know where you are even going?" Joey finally asked.  
  
"Well, I am running away from the gunfire, Joe," Ross yelled, as they headed deeper into the jungle.  
As they continued to run, Ross wondered how they would get home, and if they would ever see Chandler again.  
  
***  
  
"What is your business here?" the uniformed man asked Chandler for what seemed like the hundreth time.  
  
"I told you, I am here on vacation," Chandler said angrily. Once again, his answer was met with a whack to the  
head by one of the guards.  
  
The uniformed man looked at Chandler, his eyes gleaming. He then looked at the sketch that he had in his hand. The sketch was of a foreign man, possibly American, who had been accused of stealing drugs from his boss. The uniformed man was certain that he had his man.  
  
"What is your business here?" he asked yet again.  
  
"Kiss my ass," Chandler yelled breathlessly.  
  
The uniformed man had had enough. He motioned to the guards, who pushed Chandler off of his chair. They picked him up, and dragged him back toward his cell.  
  
"Teach him some manners," the uniformed man muttered, as the guards took Chandler away.  
  
***  
  
~New York City, two weeks later~  
  
Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment, and found Monica staring blankly out of the living room window.   
  
"Any news?"  
  
"No. The Embassy said that they found their belongings at a hotel in Bangkok. But they haven't found any of them," Monica explained quietly.  
  
Ross, Joey and Chandler were supposed to have been back a week earlier. Monica had initially become concerned when she never heard from Chandler after their first day in Thailand. She'd thought that maybe he was having too much fun, but when they had missed their flight, Monica began to panic. She'd contacted the US Embassy, and had asked them to investigate.  
  
"I'm sure they are fine," Rachel said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Monica was quiet for a minute, then turned and faced the window again.  
  
"We are supposed to get married next week," she said softly.  
  
"I know, sweetie. I'll bet he'll make it back in time."  
  
"Yeah," Monica whispered sadly. In her heart, she was not so sure.  
  
***  
  
"Ross, wake up," Joey stood over his friend, his eyes darting back and forth.  
  
"Wh-what is it Joe?" Ross sat up slowly. Nearly two weeks of sleeping on the dirt, in holes, and up against trees was starting to take it's toll on Ross' back. He winced in pain as he stood up slowly.  
  
"I found a road," Joey said.  
  
"Really?" They had run so deep into the jungle, that they had lost any sense of direction. Eventually, the men chasing them had given up, figuring that Ross and Joey would never survive the wilderness alone. Little did they know that Ross was an avid fan of The Discovery Channel-the plethora of seemingly useless information had come in handy over the past two weeks.  
  
"Yeah, about a half a mile that way," Joey pointed toward the horizon.  
  
"Great," Ross said, as they headed in toward the road, "I just hope the road leads to civilization."  
  
Four hours later, Ross and Joey found themselves in a small villiage. A small, skinny man approached the strangers warily. He looked them up and down, and kept his distance.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Ross asked slowly.  
  
The man stared at Ross blankly.  
  
"ENGLISH!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Dude," Ross said, "He's Thai, not deaf."  
  
"I know," Joey said, as Ross shook his head. He then turned back to the confused man.  
  
"We need to find Bangkok," Ross said slowly.  
  
"Bangkok," The man repeated, smiling broadly.  
  
"Yes! yes! Bangkok!" Ross said happy that the man understood at least that much.  
  
"Bangkok," The man said, pointing up the road.  
  
"Thank you!" Ross said, grabbing the man's hand and shaking it.  
The man motioned for Ross and Joey to stay put, as he ran into a small, run down house. Joey and Ross looked at each other, but decided to stay in the same spot. The man emerged five minutes later, with two bags. He handed each of them a bag, and smiled proudly.  
Ross peered into the bag, and saw that the man had filled it with fruit and nuts.   
  
"Food! Real food!" Joey said excitedly. The things that he had been eating over the past two weeks could hardly qualify as food, especially the bugs. Joey shuddered at the thought. Ross and Joey thanked the man enthusiastically, and headed down the road toward Bangkok.  
  
***  
  
Chandler awoke in his cell, and could literally feel his face pulsating. The daily interrogations were beginning to take their toll on his face, as well as his psyche. He wondered who these people thought he was. He sat up, and gingerly touched his swollen lip. He wondered if Ross and Joey were going through the same thing. He silently prayed that they weren't. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this. They obviously wanted something from him-but what? How was he going to convince these people that he wasn't the man they were looking for? He sighed heavily. He didn't know how long he had been here. He had no idea what day it was. He knew that he had been here for a while, and if he counted the number of daily interrogations he had been through, then it would be...3 weeks? Maybe a month. Chandler just couldn't be sure. The only thing he was sure of, was that he missed Monica terribly, and the idea that he may never see her again scared him to death. He couldn't imagine not spending his life with Monica. She was his everything.  
  
***  
  
Monica layed on the sofa, curled around a pillow. She had been crying all morning, and now all she felt was numb. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She trembled slightly, and let out a large, shaky sigh.  
Her friends had been with her most of the morning. She had sent them away, claiming that she needed to be alone. But what she needed was the one thing her friends could not provide. She knew that they were hurting too. The loss of the three men in their lives was devastating. Rachel was still in denial, convinced that they would be back. Phoebe was so depressed that she rarely even spoke. They both knew how much Monica was hurting, and wanted to help her on what was supposed to have been her wedding day. The pain of their loss was almost too overwhelming to bear, and yet the three friends know that they had to cling to each other, or they would go mad.  
  
"Chandler," Monica whispered into the air, "Where are you?"  
  
***  
  
"This story is unbelievable," the man in the suit said, as he twirled his pen in his fingers. Ross and Joey had finally made it back to Bangkok, though it had taken them another 3 days. Once there, they found the U.S. Embassy, and told them what was happening. They also inquired about Chandler.  
  
"We have nothing on your friend, but...I have a few "unofficial" contacts. Let me make some calls."  
  
***  
  
"Your American contact is calling," the uniformed man sat behind his desk, when his assistant came in.  
  
"Put him through." The uniformed man said.  
  
"Hello? Patrick! It's been a long time my friend! Okay. What is the name? Chandler Bing?" The uniformed man tapped his fingers on the desk. "Can you fax me a photo? Excellent."  
  
The uniformed man talked to Patrick for several minutes, awaiting the arrival of the fax.  
  
"Ah, yes, here it is. Oh. So this is Chandler Bing. Yes, yes, I am afraid he was accidently killed a few weeks ago. Yes, it was very tragic, we did not know who he was. I am very sorry Patrick, had I known he was an American, I would have phoned you immediately. Yes. Oh, I am afraid there isn't much of a body to recover. Okay. You too Patrick, goodbye."  
  
The uniformed man smiled slyly. He was not going to let this man go so easily. Not when there were still questions to be answered.  
  
***  
  
Ross and Joey sat in stunned silence. Chandler was dead? How? When? Patrick seemed to have little information.  
They left the office, feeling numb. While they were excited that they were finally going home, they were devastated that they were leaving one behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ooookay. please review, or bad things will happen! karma!!  
lol. 


	3. Never Tear Us Apart

I fixed Chapter two...it's a little more readable now...to me, anyway, LOL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The One With The Bachelor Party, Part Three  
"Never Tear Us Apart"  
  
Ross sat on the airplane, staring blankly at the snow-white puffs of clouds that surrounded them. He was very happy to be getting back, but the knot that had formed in his stomach had tightened with each passing hour. He was dreading, more than anything else, the look on Monica's face when she realized that Chandler wasn't with them. He silently wondered if there was anything that he and Joey could have done to help their best friend. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he closed them tightly, trying desperately to block out the pain. He and Joey had not called the girls, partly because they wanted to surprise them, but mostly because they wanted to put off telling them about Chandler as long as possible. Ross looked at Joey, who was sleeping uncomfortably in the seat next to him. He could tell that Joey was dreaming, and that his dream was disturbing. Ross realized for the first time just how different Joey looked. He was much thinner, and lines under his eyes and around his mouth made him seem much older than his years. Ross wondered if he looked as different. He sighed, and peered back out the window, concentrating on the fact that he would soon be home.  
  
***  
  
Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sat in Monica and Chandler's living room, silently flipping through Monica's photo albums. They found a strange comfort in the ritual, as if looking at photos of their friends would somehow bring them back.  
With each passing day, the women lost more hope that they would ever see Ross, Joey and Chandler again.  
They had not heard from the Embassy since they had found and shipped back the luggage that they had found in a hotel in Bangkok. Monica had a feeling that they had given up on the men, and just didn't want to tell them.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and two familiar figures appeared.  
  
The girls screamed, and practially attacked Ross and Joey. The fact that they were thin, sicky, and ragged did not phase them. All that mattered was that they were home. Monica pulled away from her brother, and asked the question that Ross had been dreading for two days.  
  
"Ross, where's Chandler?"  
  
Ross sighed, and pulled away from Monica. He wasn't sure he could do this, but he knew that he had to.  
  
"Mon, he...um, they separated us."  
  
"They separated you? Is he on another flight?" Monica asked, confused.  
  
"No, they seperated us when they took us...um..."  
  
"Took you where? Ross, where is he?" Monica was growing slightly panicked. Ross wouldn't look at her, and neither would Joey.  
  
"They killed him," Ross finally choked out.  
  
"What? Wh-Who?"  
  
"The men who took us. Mon, I am so sorry," Ross was crying now, and reached out to Monica, who was in shock.  
  
Monica pulled away from Ross, as though it was his fault that Chandler was dead. She shook her head violently, refusing to believe that what he was saying was true.  
  
"No! This isn't happening," Monica muttered, as she backed into the wooden beam that stood between her kitchen and living room. She began shaking, then sobbing uncontrollably. All of the tension and anxiety she had been feeling had melted into shock, andger and disbelief. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.  
  
Ross was crying, partly for their loss, and partly because Monica was so upset. He knew that she wasn't really mad at him for Chandler's death-she was mad at him for telling her. The shoot-the-messenger syndrome. Ross felt his heart  
break with every passing moment. There was nothing anyone could do for Monica now. She was devastated, and it  
was much, much worse that he could have ever imagined.  
  
***  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
Monica walked home from the lunch shift at the restaurant slowly. She wanted to take full advantage of how beautiful the day was. She took a deep breath, and briefly closed her eyes. She opened them just in time to see that she was about to run head-first into someone.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Monica said sincerely.  
  
"It's alright...Monica?"  
  
Monica looked up, and found herself standing face to face with a familiar face.  
  
"Pete, hi!" she said, hugging him quickly.  
  
"How are you?" Pete asked, kissing Monica on the cheek.  
  
"Good, er, okay," Monica said quickly.  
  
"Hey, you wanna catch some lunch? I know a great Mexican place near here..."  
  
"Okay...wait, it's not IN Mexico is it?"  
  
"No, it's just down the street," Pete laughed.  
  
Monica and Pete walked to the restaurant, and sat at a small, corner table. Pete told Monica about his latest adventures and investments, and Monica told Pete about Chandler. Pete was shocked, and saddened by the news, and offered his sympathy to Monica.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Two years ago," Monica whispered.  
  
"Wow.  
  
"Yeah. My friends keep trying to set me up with losers. They think that I need to start moving on."  
  
"It's not a bad idea. Look, Mon, two years is a long time. No one is saying that you have to replace what you had with Chandler, but don't you think that he would want you to be happy?"  
  
Monica nodded, but didn't say anything. She felt a lump form in her throat, and knew that tears would follow shortly.  
  
"Mon, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I never got over you. You have always been that one love that got away."  
  
Monica looked up, slightly shocked.  
  
"I was a total idiot. And I was hoping that maybe...you'd give me a chance to try to make you at least a little happy again."  
  
Monica smiled at the sweet gesture. She wasn't sure that Pete was what she wanted, but she had to admire his tenacity. Pete took the smile as a good sign, and took Monica's hand. He knew that she was in a fragile state, but he made a vow to himself, and to Chandler, that he would do whatever it took to make her happy.  
  
***  
  
"So, Monica I was thinking that we should start thinking about children soon. I know, I know, it's the last thing you were expecting from me, but come on, we've been married for what, 3 years? I think it's time we think about stuff like that."  
Chandler stared at the blank wall, and continued the one-sided conversation.  
"Well, I mean, we can start tonight. Everyone else is gonna be gone...whatdyasay?"  
Chandler sat in the small, cold room, awaiting an answer that would never come. He spent hours upon hours alone, and had resorted to talking to a Monica that existed in his head alone. All he wanted was to hold her, to touch her, to see her once more. In his head, she looked exactly the same as she did the day he left her. In his mind, she was his forever, and no amount of torture, beating and imprisonment could take that away. She was his forever.  
  
His fantasy was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire coming from outside. Chandler pulled himself into the corner of his room, and hugged his knees. He wondered what was going on, and whether he would make it through the night alive. The gunshots grew louder, and a set of rapid-fire was followed by a loud explosion. The room around Chandler shook, and the walls began to crumble. Chandler covered his head with his arms, and curled further into the corner.  
Suddenly, and without warning, the walls crumbled, and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
"You guys have only been dating, like a month!" Ross protested loudly.  
  
"It's not like we are total strangers," Monica said calmly. She had just informed her friends that she and Pete would be getting married in Las Vegas in one week, and that they were all invited.  
  
"Well, I think it's great, Mon," Rachel said, trying desperately to be encouraging.  
  
"Thank you, Rachel," Monica said, and sat back and watched, amused, as Rachel and Ross proceeded to argue over what was best for Monica. She sighed heavily. Pete's proposal was out of the blue, and Monica surprised even herself by accepting the proposal. Eloping in Vegas was her idea. She had spent a year planning an elaborate wedding after Chandler had proposed, and she knew that she just could not do that again. She looked at the large diamond ring that sat on her finger. It was beautiful, but in Monica's mind it was nowhere near as beautiful as the one that Chandler had given her. She remembered the day that she had taken off Chandler's ring. She had cried for hours, knowing that it was one of the final steps toward the closure that her therapist had insisted that she'd needed.  
  
Her visit to her therapist has since been cut from three times a week to once a month. She smiled, when she thought about how her therapist was going to reel at the news that she was getting married. She certainly hoped that Chandler would have approved. Monica sighed. She knew that she had to move on, and that marrying Pete was a step toward that. But her heart belonged to Chandler, and it always would. She often woke up in the middle of the night, convinced that she could hear his voice. Pete was always very understanding, but she never told him much about her nightmares, nor did she tell him just how much she still thought about Chandler. She would sometimes find herself talking to him, half-expecting an answer. Did that mean she was crazy? Maybe. But she didn't care. Holding onto her memories, was all she had of Chandler.   
And in her heart, she would never let them, or him, go. 


	4. Sometimes, When I Call Your Name...

The One With The Bachelor Party, Part Four  
"Sometimes, When I Call Your Name..."  
  
  
~Las Vegas, Nevada~  
  
The ceremony was short, but sweet. Monica wore a floor-length, silk, silver dress, Rachel and Phoebe wore the same, but in black. The men wore business suits. The wedding was over so quickly, that Monica could barely remember it. She was in a strange daze, as the wedding party made their way out onto The Strip, to gamble and celebrate.  
It was a near-perfect evening in Las Vegas. The Boulevard was lively, but not too crowded. The gang made their way from casino to casino, eventually landing at Caesar's Palace.  
  
This was when everything hit Monica. As they walked into the casino, she looked around, and felt her heart lurch. They walked past the statue where she had told Chandler that he was the love of her life...the Craps table where he had made that hasty proposal...the bar where she had gone to drown her sorrows with Phoebe after fighting with Chandler. Monica suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that she was walking hand in hand with her new husband, all the while thinking about the love, the life, that she had lost. It didn't seem fair. Monica felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge to run. To run as far as she could from her reality. She wanted to sit in the corner of her bedroom, and think about nothing but the life that had been denied her. Instead of running from Pete, screaming like a loon, she quietly excused herself, and walked into the restroom. Rachel and Phoebe followed closely behind.  
  
"Mon, are you okay?" Rachel asked, once the women had entered the restroom.  
  
"I'm fine...I'm great!" Monica said with obviously fake enthusiasum.  
  
"Monica...Oh, I knew we should have skipped this casino," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"What? Why?" Monica's act was as thin as rice paper, and she knew that her friends could see through it.  
  
"Mon, what can we do?"  
Monica shook her head violently, trying unsuccessfully to mask the tears that had already begun falling.  
  
"Aw, sweetie," Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica, as Phoebe went to get her a glass of water.  
  
"I miss him so much," Monica sobbed, relieved that she was finally able to just Let Go.  
  
"I know, honey...we all do."  
  
***  
  
Joey looked around the casino, and spotted the dealer that he had once dubbed his "identical hand twin". He smiled, and shook his head. What the hell had he been thinking, anyway? His smile faded when he recalled telling Chandler about the hand twin. He missed his best friend. No one understood him the way Chandler did. He sighed heavily, and looked around. His eyes landed on the doorway to the women's restroom, where he saw Phoebe re-entering with a glass of water.  
"Monica must be a wreck", he thought to himself. He looked at Ross, knowing that he was thinking the same thing.  
Joey wondered if Ross still felt as guilty as he did.  
  
***  
  
~Bangkok, Thailand~  
  
Chandler opened his eyes, and was immediately aware of the pain that seared through his bandaged head. He tried to survey his surroundings, but one of his eyes wouldn't open. He moaned loudly, and immediately, a man appeared over his bed. He looked at Chandler closely, and gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Bing."  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Chandler croaked. He became immediately aware of the fact that he really needed some water.  
  
"You are in Bangkok. Don't worry, you're safe. We'll have you all fixed up, and on a plane to the U.S. in no time."  
  
Chandler closed his eyes. He was going home? Back to Monica? It seemed too good to be true.  
  
"My friends," Chandler said, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen or heard from Ross or Joey since the day they were taken.  
  
"You're friends are fine. They are back in New York."  
  
Chandler smiled, then looked up at the stranger again. "How...what month is it?"  
  
"It's October," The man replied.  
  
October...oh man! He had missed the wedding. Monica was not going to be happy.  
  
"October of 2003," the man finished.  
  
Chandler looked at the stranger in shock. 2003? Had he really been here for two years? He closed his eyes, and wondered what everyone was doing now. Were they still in New York? Was Monica waiting for him, or had she moved on?  
His head was throbbing. As the pain killers began to kick in, Chandler drifted off to sleep, thinking about Monica, and wondering if she was waiting for him.  
  
  
~New York City, Two Weeks Later~  
  
"So, Mon, have you decided what you are gonna do with this apartment?" Rachel asked.   
  
"Well, technially, it's still in my grandmother's name, so I kinda want to hold onto it," Monica replied. The truth of the matter was, Monica was not ready to let go of the apartment, and of the memories that it held for her. She looked around the room, at her friends, and felt a bit nostalgic. She almost didn't want to move. With Pete in Paris on business for another week, Monica decided to spend less time in his stuffy flat, and more time with her friends...her family.   
  
"Well, I can stay here, if you want," Rachel suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Monica said blankly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ross asked, walking over to his sister.  
  
"Yeah," Monica said, shaking the metaphorical cobwebs from her head, "I'll be okay."  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the front door.  
The five friends looked at each other, then back at the door.  
  
"Pete must have finished early," Monica muttered, and stood to answer the door.  
  
  
~Five minutes earlier~  
  
Chandler stepped out of the taxi, and looked around him slowly. It was so strange, being back home. His legs felt shaky, and his heart was beating rapidly. He had lost 50 pounds, easily, and his eyes were still not used to the bright sunlight. The paleness of his skin brought out the blueness in his eyes, making him look more like a lost child than a grown man. Although it was a warm day, Chandler still felt cold, and he pulled his oversized jacket around him protectively, as he walked toward the building where he used to live.  
  
He knocked softly on the door, and stepped back a short step. He was half-expecting his friends to have up and moved.  
He stood for a minute longer, and when there was no response, he figured that no one was home. He turned to leave, then heard the doorknob turning. He turned back, just as the door opened.  
  
  
Monica pulled the door open, to reveal a thin, shaky, shell of a man. Monica felt her heart lurch into her throat, as she peered into the vacant eyes of the man that she considered the love of her life. The one that she had taken for dead almost three years ago.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica whispered, half-expecting the man before her to disappear into thin air. Another figment of her imagination.  
  
"Hi, um, Monica," Chandler replied slowly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Monica stood frozen, rooted to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to move, or blink, for fear that she would wake up, and find that she was once again, dreaming. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe, all overwhelmed with curiosity, stood, and walked toward Monica, wanting to see who was behind that door.   
  
"Chandler?" Phoebe, said, as the others stood with their mouths hanging open in awe and shock.  
  
"Hi, Pheebs," Chandler said softly. He found it difficult to look into anyone's eyes, so he looked back down at the floor, wondering if he should walk into the apartment. He looked back up at his friends, and wondered what they were thinking.  
Phoebe and Rachel were both crying, as was Joey. Ross had gone pale, and had moved to sit down at the kitchen table.  
Monica had tears streaming down her face, but remained silent and stoic.  
  
"Um, can I um, come in, or..." Chandler asked, looking from person to person.  
  
"Oh, God, yes, Chandler, come in!" Rachel finally cried, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him in and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, we were just so shocked," Rachel whispered, as Phoebe and Joey took turns hugging him.  
  
"They told us you were dead," Ross said, looking at Chandler strangely.  
  
"Really?" Chandler said, looking at Monica, who was silently staring at the scene in front of her. It was almost as if she was afraid to touch him. She and Ross were the only two who didn't hug him. Chandler wondered what was going on.  
  
"We left Bangkok because they told us you were...Chandler, I am so sorry," Ross finally broke down, and Chandler realized that Ross must be feeling guilty for leaving him.  
  
"Ross, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am just happy that you and Joey got out," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Chandler," Rachel said quietly, "Where, exactly have you been?"  
  
"I...um, I don't really want to talk about it Rach," Chandler replied hastily. He began to tremble slightly, and his head felt light, as his mind wandered back to the place where he had spent over two years of his life. He felt his knees begin to buckle, and he grabbed a kitchen chair to steady himself. He pulled the chair out, and sat down, resting his cheek on his right hand.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Rachel said, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Monica, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, as she put her arm around her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I am just...I can't believe that this is happening," Monica said, staring at Chandler.  
  
Chandler looked up at Monica, and tried to read the look on her face. She seemed distant, and preoccupied. Chandler wished that he could read her like he used to be able to. He blinked, and looked down at the table, sadly.  
  
The ringing of the phone failed to wake everyone from their daze. No one moved, as the phone rang three more times. They listened silently, as the answeing machine picked up.  
  
"Hey guys, it's Pete. I'm um, looking for my wife. If you see Monica, can you have her call me? Thanks."  
  
Ross darted over to the machine, in an attempt to stop the message. But it was too late. He turned and looked at Chandler, who was looking at Monica. Monica was staring at the floor. Chandler took a long, shaky breath, as he slowly realized that Monica, and his friends, had moved on. He didn't belong in this life, because this life had moved on without him. He swallowed hard, and stood slowly. He walked to the door, and left quietly.  
  
His friends, not knowing what to do or say, did not follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okaaay....so, now that he is back, what will Chandler do? You are welcome to take a guess....PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Love Versus Marriage

Thanks again to Talon for her ideas on this story. I am gonna head in a slightly different direction, but I am using a lot of her ideas...thanks again Talon!  
  
The One With The Bachelor Party, Part Five  
"Love Versus Marriage"  
  
  
The room was dark, and empty, and it was bitterly cold. The ground was hard, and seemed to be getting harder by the minute. The noises that eminated from the distant, empty hallways filled the room with the sounds of pain and torture, and a promise of what was to come. Over the distant screams, he could hear gunfire, followed by more torturous screams of pain and desperation. His heart raced, as he opened his eyes, wondering if today was the day he was going to die.  
  
His eyes began to focus, and Chandler realized that he was laying in a warm, soft bed, and that the sights and sounds were all in his head. It was a nightmare, the same nightmare that he had lived out for the past two years. He sat up, and realized that he was in a hotel room, and that his head hurt. He scanned the empty room, trying to piece together the events of the previous night. There were empty whiskey bottles scattered on the hotel floor--obviously the source of his headache. His mind wandered back to the events leading to the tremendous drinking binge. Monica. She was married. Married to Pete Becker, of all people. His heart began to ache, the way it had when he had found out about the marriage the day before. He had checked himself into a cheap hotel room, and tried to dull the pain with booze. But to no avail. He felt like he was living someone else's life. Like he no longer belonged in his own skin. Chandler Bing was dead. His spirit died months ago, thousands of miles from where he now lay. *They* had taken it from him. But his soul died last night, when he saw Monica, and realized that she no longer loved him.   
  
****  
  
Ross, Joey and Phoebe walked back into Monica's old apartment, exhausted and starving. They had spent the entire night trying to find Chandler. Soon after he had left last night, Monica had gone from being in total shock, into a total frenzy, insisting that they needed to find him, that she couldn't lose him again. Rachel had stayed behind to comfort Monica, while the others set out to find their old friend. Easier said than done. Had Chandler taken off two years ago, they knew where they would be able to find him; either at his office, a strip club, or Central Perk. When none of those options panned out, the three friends began to worry. Had they really watched Chandler walk back into their lives, only to let him walk out again? Why had it taken them so long to go after him? As the night melted into an early morning light, the trio began to give up hope, as they reluctantly made their way back to the apartment.  
  
When they arrived, they were surprised to find that the apartment was empty. Ross wondered if Chandler had come back, and he and Monica had gone somewhere to talk.  
  
"Ross," Joey said quietly.  
  
Ross turned to look at Joey, who was standing next to the kitchen table, waving a note in the air.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rachel took Monica to the hospital. I think we'd better get down there."  
  
"Hospital?" Ross said, as he began to panic. A million thoughts raced through his head. What could have happened in the few hours since they had left to find Chandler? Ross silently kicked himself for leaving his cell phone at work yesterday.  
  
****  
  
Ross, Joey and Phoebe raced into Beth Israel Medical Center, and looked around the emergency room frantically.  
  
"Can I help you?" and elderly attendant asked from behind the reception desk.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for my sister, Monica Geller, er, I mean Monica Becker."  
  
The attendant scanned her computer, and punched a few keys on her keyboard.  
  
"There is a Monica Geller on the second floor," she said to three retreating figures.  
  
As they stepped off of the elevator, Phoebe spotted Rachel immediately.  
  
"Rachel," she called out, as they rushed to meet up with her.  
  
"You didn't find him?" Rachel said sadly.  
  
Ross shook his head, "Rach, what happened? Where's Monica?"  
  
"She's sleeping. After you guys left, she couldn't get warm, and she started to shake a bit. I got worried, so I called a nurse's helpline, and they told me that she was going into shock, and that I should bring her in. She is okay now, they are  
just having her rest for a few more hours."  
  
Ross, Joey and Phoebe sighed, relieved that it wasn't as serious as they had imagined.  
  
"I'm gonna go see her," Ross said quietly, as the others took a seat in a tiny waiting room across the hall.  
  
Ross walked into the room, and sat down in a large chair next to Monica's bed. Monica looked peaceful, so Ross did his best not to wake her. He rested his weary head on the edge of her bed, and listened to the faint beeping of her heart monitor. After a moment, he glanced up at her.  
  
"Monica, I am so, so sorry," Ross whispered slowly. "I wish I could go back in time. If I could, I would have stayed in Thailand, and I would have tried to find him. I feel like I have failed you again, because I couldn't find him last night. I am so sorry, sis," Ross felt tears stinging his eyes, and he wiped them away quickly when Monica stirred.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica whispered.  
  
"No, sweetie, it's Ross."  
  
"Ross, did you find him?"  
  
"Mon, just rest now, okay? Everything is going to be fine," Ross stood up, and kissed his baby sister on her forehead.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Everything will be okay," Ross repeated, though his heart felt heavy, filled with sorrow, guilt and regret.  
  
  
****  
  
Chandler sat on his bed, silently counting the money that he had left in his wallet. He had gone to the bank earlier, but had discovered that his account was no longer active. Of course it wasn't active, he had been dead for crying out loud. He put his remaining cash into his wallet, the cash that the embassy had given him to help get him home, and he realized that he was totally broke. He had no credit, no bank accounts, no stock options, no 401K. Everything that he had saved up was gone. He decided that he was going to have to bite the bullet, and call his mom.  
  
"Hello," Nora Tyler Bing chirped into the phone.  
  
"Mom, it's Chandler."  
  
"Ch-Chandler? But you-aren't you--"  
  
"Dead? Well, I thought I was, but it turned out I was just imprisoned in Thailand," he said, trying to sound upbeat.  
  
"Oh, honey, I am so happy! Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm in New York."  
  
"Oh. How are you? Was Monica totally shocked to see you?"  
  
"You could say that," Chandler said, his heart lurching at the sound of his ex-fiance's name.  
  
"Sweetie, I'd love to chat longer, but I am supposed to be meeting my new husband for dinner," Nora sighed.  
  
"Husband? You-you're married?"  
  
"Almost a year now. And we have a new little one on the way!"  
  
"What? Mom, aren't you a little old to be having babies?"  
  
"You watch it, mister," Nora scolded.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Chandler said quickly, "Look, Mom, I was hoping you could help me out financially, you know, until I can get on my feet again?"  
  
"Darling, you know I would, but I'm afraid I don't have much money anymore. One of my scheming exes took off with the majority of my money, and with the baby on the way--"  
  
"I got it, Mom," Chandler said, becoming increasingly annoyed with his mother's self-absorbtion.  
  
"Sweetie, I really want to see you, you have to fly out as soon as you can, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Mom, do you know Dad's phone number? I can't seem to get a hold of him."  
  
"Oh, honey. Of course you don't know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you father died about six months ago. He had a heart attack in the middle of his "It's Raining Men" number."  
  
"What? Are-are you serious?"  
  
"I am so sorry, honey."  
  
Chandler sat in shock. He had been estranged from his father for years. Monica had tried unsuccessfully to get him down to Las Vegas to work things out. She said she wanted to know her father-in-law. Chandler had flatly refused, and they had fought about it. In the end, Monica relented, and they never made the trip. Now Chandler would never have a chance to work things out with his father. He hated himself for not listening to Monica two years ago. The news of his father's death made Chandler feel even worse than he did when he picked up the phone. Talk about kicking a dog while it's down.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm here. I...I gotta go."  
  
"Alright, honey, I am sorry," Nora said, as Chandler hung up the phone. He knew now that he was going to have to ask the one person he was trying to avoid. The one person he was trying to forget.  
  
****  
  
Monica was released from the hospital later that day, and her four friends helped her back to her old apartment. She knew that she needed to talk to Pete, but at the moment all she could focus on was Chandler. As soon as they entered the apartment, Monica began chattering about ways that they could track him down.  
  
"Monica, calm down for a minute, okay? You've been through a lot, and I think you need to relax a bit," Rachel said.  
  
"I can't, I can't. We have to find him, okay?"  
  
Rachel's response was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Monica practially flew toward the door, opening it quickly.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica said, her reaction much more animated than it had been just twenty four hours earlier.  
  
"Mon, I uh...I need to talk to you," Chandler said quietly, as he waked through the door.  
  
"Chandler, I--" Monica looked at her friends, who were looking at Chandler like he was some kind of strange animal in a cage. Monica motioned toward her friends, and they took the hint, walking toward the door.  
  
As Rachel opened the door, she smacked into Pete, who was getting ready to knock.  
  
"Pete!" Rachel said loud enough for everyone, including Monica and Chandler, to hear.  
  
"Hi, Rachel. I'm looking for Monica."  
  
Before Rachel could come up with a viable lie, Monica appeared behind Rachel.  
  
"Come on in, Pete," She said softly, and turned to face Chandler.  
  
Pete walked in, and was floored by what he saw. "Chandler?"  
  
"Hi, Pete," Chandler said, not looking away from Monica.  
  
Monica pulled her gaze away from Chandler, and looked at Pete.   
  
"Wow, Pete, you look like you've seen a ghost," Phoebe commented, without realizing the gravity of her statement.  
The rest of the gang looked at Phoebe strangely, while Pete and Monica stared at each other, and Chandler stared at Monica.  
  
"I think we all need to talk," Monica said quietly. 


	6. Like Time Standing Still

Okay, I need to not post five different fic series' at the same time, cuz I swear...I'm starting to lose track of what the heck I'm supposed to be writing. Are they Rock stars in this one? No, wait, they hate each other. No, they love each other. Ah, I am so confused. Are you? LOL.  
  
~*~  
  
The One With The Bachelor Party, Part Six  
"Like Time Standing Still"  
  
~Where we left off...  
  
"Wow, Pete, you look like you've seen a ghost," Phoebe commented, without realizing the gravity of her statement.  
The rest of the gang looked at Phoebe strangely, while Pete and Monica stared at each other, and Chandler stared at Monica.  
  
"I think we all need to talk," Monica said quietly.  
  
Monica, Pete and Chandler took a seat at the kitchen table, as the others left the apartment, only to turn and lean their curious ears against the door.  
  
"Pete, I--" Monica began.  
  
"Wait, Mon, I just--Chandler, where have you been for the last two years?"  
  
"Thailand, I think," was all that Chandler would say.  
  
"You look like hell, man."  
  
"Thanks," Chandler chuckled, all the while trying desperately to avoid looking at Monica.  
  
"Pete," Monica began again, "You know that this...it changes everything."  
  
Chandler looked over at Monica, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Look, I'm not here to break up your marriage. I just...I mean, I've only been back a day--I want you guys to be happy, and I swear, I will be okay with this. You just gotta give me some time--"  
  
"Chandler, I know you aren't here to hurt anyone. Especially Monica," Pete turned to Monica, "Look, sweetheart," Pete took Monica's hands in his, causing Chandler to tense up involuntarily. As much as he hated the idea, he knew that he needed to either get used to it, or get the hell away from them.   
  
"Mon," Pete continued, "I love you. And when we got married, I promised you that I would do anything and everything to make you happy. I made the same promise to Chandler--who I thought was dead at the time, so it didn't seem so weird to make that promise--but now this feels a little weird," Pete laughed uncomfortably, before continuing. "But the thing is--I know that you never got over Chandler. I saw how upset you were when we walked into Caesar's on our wedding night. I know you didn't think I knew, but I did. I've heard you crying in your sleep, and I know you still think about him. You wanted Chandler back--and now he's here. I am not gonna stand in the way of your happiness just because I happened to be married to you," Pete sighed.  
  
"Pete--" Monica started.  
  
"C'mon, Mon. I'm making it easy for you," Pete said, his eyes glistening with impending tears.  
  
"You are the sweetest man," Monica said softly, placing her hand on Pete's cheek.  
  
"Well, I try," Pete said, a crooked grin on his face. "The divorce should run pretty smoothly. I hope...I hope we can stay friends after this," Pete said softly.  
  
"Of course," Monica whispered, before kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Pete stood up to leave, and Chandler stood with him, wearing a very confused expression.  
  
"Hey, take care of her, okay?" Pete said, extending his hand.  
  
Chandler took his hand, and shook it. "Pete, I don't know what to--thank you."  
  
"Well, I hate it, but I knew the second I saw you that it was the only right decision."  
  
Chandler nodded silently.  
  
Pete opened the door, and looked back at Monica and Chandler.  
  
"You have to name your first kid after me," a knowing smile pursing his lips.  
  
"Absolutely," Monica said, as Pete walked out into the hallway, tripping over the rest of the eavesdropping group on his way out.  
  
Monica looked over at Chandler, who seemed a bit shocked. That was almost too easy. She walked over to him, and tentatively took his hand in hers.  
  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked softly.  
  
"I can't believe he just did that," Chandler whispered.  
  
"Well, I told him everything Chandler. He knew that I wasn't over you."  
  
"Then why did you marry him?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just felt like...I needed to. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons."  
  
Chandler sighed, and pulled away from Monica. The reality of everything was beginning to set in, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"I...I am so sorry, Monica," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel like...this is my fault." Chandler walked toward the large picture window, turning away from Monica.  
  
"Chandler," Monica walked toward Chandler, and turned him toward her, "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"But I feel like--I don't know," Chandler shook his head.  
  
"Chandler," Monica pulled his face toward her, "Talk to me. Please."  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, and was suddenly at a loss for words, He sank down into the window seat, his eyes glazing over as memories of the past two years filled his head. He didn't even know where to begin.  
  
Monica kneeled down on the floor in front of Chandler, and looked into his lost eyes. She wanted so badly to take away the pain and emptiness in them. And she wanted to hurt the people who had done this.  
  
"What did they do to you?" she whispered sadly.   
  
"They took me away from you," Chandler replied. He closed his eyes, and prayed that this wasn't all a dream. He was so afraid that he was going to wake up, and find himself in that...that place.  
  
Monica watched Chandler for a long minute, not really sure what to say or do. So she simply sat there, holding his hand, hoping that the man she loved would come back to her.  
  
****  
  
~One Month Later~  
  
The rain was coming down hard, pelting the windows like tiny transparent pebbles. Monica awoke suddenly, and shivered as she realized that she was cold. She sat up, and saw that Chandler wasn't in bed. She pulled herself up and out of bed, and padded into the living room. When she didn't see him there, she walked into the guest room, and then the bathroom. There was no sign of Chandler.  
  
"Chandler?" she called out, hoping that she had simply missed him, sitting silently, in the shadows of the autumn night. When there was no reply, she walked out into the hallway, and into Joey and Rachel's apartment. Joey, as per ususal, was asleep in his chair, with the television on. Conan O'Brien flickered across the glowing screen, indicating to her that it was around one in the morning.  
  
"Joey," Monica shook Joey, in a near-futile attempt to wake him.  
  
"Uh, not now Pheebs, I'm wiped," Joey moaned, and turned in the chair.  
  
Monica wiped the puzzled look off her face, before shaking Joey again. He finally jerked his eyes open, looking at Monica blankly.  
  
"Hey...what's up, Mon?" Joey yawned.  
  
"Have you seen Chandler?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was following you into the bedroom," Joey said suggestively.  
  
"Would you stop it!" Monica slapped Joey on the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Shh. He didn't stop by or anything?"  
  
"No. He's not in the apartment?"  
  
"Joey, why would I be here if Chandler was in my apartment?"  
  
"Maybe we should call Ross," Joey said solomnly. He jumped up, and grabbed the phone, as Monica headed back to her apartment, hoping to find Chandler there waiting.  
  
An hour later, Chandler walked back into the apartment, and was startled to see all of his friends sitting in the living room.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Chandler asked.  
  
"What are WE doing? What are YOU doing? You scared us to death, Chandler," Monica was aggitated by Chandler's seemingly nonchalant attitude. She had been worried sick, couldn't he see that?  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked, shaking off his jacket, and walking into the living room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Monica yelled, though she wasn't quite sure why she was yelling. She silently attributed it to nerves, and continued to stare at Chandler, awaiting an answer.  
  
"I went for a walk," Chandler said crossly. He was getting tired of their attitude towards him.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me? You don't just go walking out in the rain without telling people where you're going!"  
  
"Why? Look, Mon, I left you a note, okay? It's probably right where I left it," Chandler walked to the refridgerator and pulled off a piece of paper. "But that's beside the point. I am NOT a child, okay? You guys need to stop treating me like some kind of-of idiot, who can't do things for himself! I am an adult, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Chandler, we're just worried, that's all. You can't go disappearing on us like that!" Ross said, trying to defend Monica's actions.  
  
"What do you want me to do, just stay in the apartment all the time?"  
  
"No, of course not, but we just--maybe you are pushing yourself too hard, ya know? Maybe you aren't ready--"  
  
"Ready for what? To work? To get my life back? To get my freinds to stop looking at me like I'm helpless?"  
  
"We don't look at it like that. You've got to realize Chandler, that things aren't going to be just like they were before...you were gone. It's gonna take time." Joey reasoned.  
  
"Time for who? For me, or for you guys?" Chandler said flatly.  
  
The group looked at Chandler, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.  
  
"I just...I just want everything to be the way it was," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Chandler, it's gonna take time," Ross reasoned, "You have got to slow down a little. After all you've been through--"   
  
"The thing is, Ross, you have no idea what I've been through. So, isn't it entirely possible that what I need is to get back to normal? Maybe getting my life back will help me more than treating me like a victim!"  
  
Ross stepped back, taking in Chandler's words. He still felt somewhat responsible for what happened to Chandler, and he was having trouble figuring out how to deal with that, and how to treat Chandler. He was beginning to realize that it was a no-win situation. Chandler's moods were often erratic, and he would sometimes drift off in mid-sentence, as though he was trying to recall something. But most of the time, Chandler would keep himself so busy with job-hunting, that Ross wondered how he had not landed four jobs, let alone one.  
  
"Chandler, we just want to you get better. If you think that acting like nothing happened will do that, then we can do that," Joey said, trying to smooth everything over. All he wanted was to have his best friend back.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm at a God-damned intervention," Chandler exclaimed.  
  
"Chandler, just tell us what you want, and we'll do it!" Monica said.  
  
"Stop doing THIS! Stop walking around on egg shells around me! Stop asking me how YOU should act! Stop looking at me like THAT! I can't...I can't take this, I really can't," Chandler began pacing the room frantically, a look of panic filling his eyes.  
  
"Chandler, sweetie, maybe you need professional help," Monica whispered, though she immediately regretted it.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, his hidden pain evident in his shadowed eyes. "Maybe YOU need professional help," he said icicly, and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
"I...I can't get through to him," Monica sighed, after Chandler slammed the door.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Ross asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. But I know we can't live like this."  
  
"Maybe we should just ride this out...see what happens," Joey said.  
  
"Joey, I can't. I can't take this anymore. It's like he's a totally different person. Take tonight for example. Why the hell would he go out for a walk in this downpour? He never talks to me anymore. I have no idea what he's thinking, what he's going through. I just--" Monica hesitated, not sure she should reveal her true feelings to her friends, "I am finding it hard to love him like I used to."  
  
"Ditto, Monica," Chandler said, startling everyone in the room.  
  
"Chandler, I--"  
  
"I forgot my jacket," Chandler said, grabbing his jacket and turning to walk out the door again.  
  
"Chandler, wait!"  
  
Chandler turned, and looked at Monica intently. He felt his confusion and frusteration overwhelm him.  
  
"It's never going to be the same," he said, before walking out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
What will happen next? Will Chandler leave? Will Monica be able to get through to him? Do you care?  
Then you must TELL me!! 


	7. Soon Forget

The One With The Bachelor Party, Part Seven  
"Soon Forget*"  
  
  
~New York City-where we left off~  
  
"Chandler! Wait!"  
  
Chandler could hear the voice calling after him, but he was too hurt and confused to relent and turn around. He closed his eyes, as he opened the door to the apartment building, and tensed as the cold night air and freezing rain once again pelted his face. He didn't have the courage to tell them the truth, mostly because the truth scared him more than he cared to admit. He had left the apartment earlier, because he had suddenly felt trapped, and he began to panic. He'd thought that a walk around the block, to clear his head, might help, but after wandering for more than an hour, he was still left with a strange, desperate feeling in his heart. He'd made his way back to the apartment, only to find his friends, the only people he truely trusted, waiting for him. To make matters worse, they began saying all of the things that he had been thinking, all of the things that he had been trying to push to the back of his mind. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to be able to close his eyes, and not see the images that seemed to be permanently seared into his head.  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
Why couldn't they leave him alone? Why couldn't they see that he wanted to move on? He just wanted everything to be like it was before the trip. He saw the way that Monica looked at him, and it hurt him more than anything she could have possibly said. Although they slept in the same bed, she seemed hesitant to touch him. Chandler wondered if she was simply not attracted to him anymore. He was painfully aware of his own gaunt, pale appearance. And he knew that he appeared to be almost too fraile to touch. He felt tears sting his eyes, as he ducked into the warmth of Central Perk. He recalled the day that Pete had left, telling them that he wanted them to be happy. Monica had spent much of the evening trying to get Chandler to open up, but to no avail. He just couldn't tell her. It was almost embarassing, in a way. He knew that she never thought of him as particularly strong, but to tell her of the way that they had broken him--he just couldn't do it. Monica eventually gave up trying, until they had gone into their bedroom to go to sleep.  
  
~One Month Earlier~  
  
"I never moved any of your stuff," Monica said quietly, as she shut the bedroom door.  
  
"Really? You didn't throw it all away?" Chandler was more than a bit surprised.  
  
"I...I couldn't."  
  
Chandler smiled slightly, and pulled open his dresser drawer. He pulled out his favourite old NYU t-shirt, and a pair of flannel pants. He began to change, all the while thinking that things were finally going to be okay.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to be sleeping next to me," Monica sighed, as she turned to look at Chandler. Her voice caught in her throat, and her heart dropped, at the sight in front of her. Chandler was thin, so thin you could make out nearly every rib. But it wasn't his sickly figure that startled her. It was the fact that his entire back seemed to be covered with either old, yellowing bruises, or deep, raised scars. She suddenly felt nautious, and as Chandler turned to respond to her, she realized that her reaction to his now-clothed back was written all over her face. She had to say something. But what?  
  
"Ch-Chandler, your back. Oh my God, sweetie," She finally whispered.  
  
Chandler felt his face flush, and he looked down at the flowered quilt that covered the bed.  
  
"It-it doesn't really hurt anymore," Chandler said softly, wanting this entire conversation to go away.  
  
"What-who did this to you?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Chandler said shortly, and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers tight around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the eventual sound of Monica crying behind him. It was then that he decided that it was best to keep all of this to himself. If seeing the results upset Monica like this, imagine how she would react if she knew the cause.  
  
~present day~  
  
"Chandler, please, please don't take off, okay?" Joey stood in front of Chandler, trying desperately to catch his breath.  
  
"Joey, leave me alone," Chandler mumbled, as he sat in a dark corner of the coffee shop, a place that held many warm, happy memories. Memories that Chandler was having trouble recalling at the moment.  
  
"Why? Chandler, we just want you in our lives again. We know it won't be the same, not for a while. Why can't you see that? We just...we just want to help you."  
  
"You can help me, by not talking about it anymore," Chandler shot back.  
  
"Chandler, despite what you may have heard a few minutes ago, Monica does love you. We all do."  
  
"I know. I'm just...scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Of losing it all again. Of losing all of you again."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Joey said reassuringly.  
  
"You don't know that. No one knows--"  
  
"No one knows what? No one knows what you went through? That's what you were going to say, right? Well, tell us Chandler! Tell us what happened!"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, we do!"  
  
"No, you don't. Joey, please. I need...I need time to think. Please."  
  
"Fine. But just remember that we are all here for you. No matter what." Joey stood up and left the coffee house.  
  
"I know," Chandler whispered to his best friend's retreating figure.  
  
****  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
  
"Mr. Tribbianni?" the young receptionist called, and Joey and Monica stood up and approached her desk.  
  
"That's me. This is Monica Geller, Chandler Bing's fiance-er, uh, ex-fiance, I guess," Joey looked at Monica, who simply shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Follow me, please," the woman said, leading the two friends into a large, well-lit office. "Please have a seat. Mr. Takada will be with you shortly," with that, the receptionist left the room, closing the large oak door with a loud thud.  
Five minutes later, a tall, dark haired Asian man entered the office from another door, and approached Monica and Joey.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Tribianni, Ms. Geller. I'm Sam Takada. I worked with Patrick on your friend's case," Sam shook their hands, and took a seat behind his desk. He opened a thick file folder, and scanned it briefly.   
"So what is it I can help you with, exactly?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, we are looking for information on what exactly happened to Chandler in Thailand," Joey replied.  
  
"What has he told you?" Sam peered over his wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Not--uh, much. He won't talk, and since we don't know what happened, we can't help him."  
  
"I see," Sam scanned the file, then looked up at the two desperate friends for a minute, before sighing heavily.  
  
"Okay, but you didn't hear any of this from me. This investigation is still pending, so anything I tell you, stays with you, okay?" Sam looked at Monica and Joey sternly.  
  
"Of course," Monica and Joey replied simultaniously.  
  
"The group that abducted your friend is a radical political group, trying to take control of the central goverment. They have absolutely no idea what they are doing, so they simply bully small businesses around, and terrorize individuals who defy them. They are kind of like the Mafia, only not as well organized. Lately, they have made it a habit to abduct foreign tourists, and, using their connections with corrupt local cops and military personnel, charge them with ridiculous things like drug smuggling and espionage. A few weeks before your friend's visit, someone, supposedly a foreigner, stole several pounds of marijuana from a small home in Bangkok. As it happens, that home was owned by one of these radical nutjobs, so they scoured the city, looking for their suspect and, more importantly, their drugs. It seems that your friend Chandler was one of their suspects. We figured this, because he was one of the few foreigners that was not executed. This guy was convinced that he could get his drugs back, and apparently, when he realized that he probably wouldn't, he reportedly kept your friend around, just so he could have someone to torture. He was a sick bastard, that much is for certain. The Thai military eventually raided the compoud, and killed most of the group that resided there. They found fifteen prisoners, locked away in various cells throughout the compound. Ten of the fifteen prisoners were dead, and two more died after the rescue. Obviously, your friend was one of the few survivors. From what could be assessed from Mr. Bing's injuries, he was beaten regularly. The military invasion caused much of the compound's structure to collapse, and unfortunately, your friend was caught up in that, as well. He was unconscious for a week, and once he did awaken, he didn't talk much. We actually got very little information from Mr. Bing himself. These photos were taken of him a week after his rescue," Sam hesitantly turned his file on the desk, and pulled up two photos.  
  
After a brief glance, both Joey and Monica turned away, unable to take in the severity of what they had seen, without becoming physically ill. After a moment, Sam continued.  
  
"I am not sure if Chandler has told you, but he has lost about 80% of his vision in his right eye. Otherwise, he managed to escape major permanent damage. Physically, anyway."  
  
"What can we do? What should we do? He keeps pushing us away," Monica finally whispered.  
  
"Well, Chandler seems to be experiencing some of the same effects as war vetrans. It may help him to open up, and if he feels that he can't do that with you, it may be because he doesn't think you'll understand. Perhaps you should see if you can get him to talk to some vetrans. Let him see that he's not alone."  
  
"That's a good idea," Joey said.  
  
"I think I know someone that may be able to help," Monica added. She only hoped that she could convince Chandler that they only wanted to help. If he shut her out, the way he had last week, she knew that she would have to make some decisions. Decisions that would hurt him, and her. But she could not go on like this. She felt like she was living with a ghost, not a man.  
  
But she knew that if they could get through this together, they would make it always.  
  
...And wherever you've gone  
And wherever we might go  
It don't seem fair...for days  
To disappear  
Your lights reflected now  
Reflected from afar  
We were but stones  
Your light made us stars  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*The title of the fic is a Pearl Jam song, and the last lyrics are too. The lyrics are from "Light Years", and both songs can be found on the cd "Binaural". 


	8. The Light In His Eyes

Whoa, what is with the crazy yellow all over the place! Eh, it's kinda cool...;-)  
Thanks to Talon for her input, and her incredible ability to put a crack in my writer's block!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The One With The Bachelor Party, Eight  
"The Light In His Eyes"  
  
~New York City, the next day~  
  
"I can't believe this," Rachel said quietly, after Monica and Joey finished relaying what they had learned at the Embassy to her, Ross and Phoebe.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, the guy we talked to seemed to think that Chandler might open up more to someone who had been through a similar incident. He suggested a vetran," Monica explained.  
  
"Oh! I was in the War of 1812!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, Pheebs, maybe someone from a more recent war. I was actually thinking that Rachel's dad might be willing to help," Monica said, looking at Rachel pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, I'll give him a call later," Rachel replied.  
  
"I was thinking that since your dad is a doctor, he might know someone who can--" Monica was interrupted when Chandler walked into the apartment. The room went quiet.  
  
"Well, don't stop talking about me just because I came in," Chandler said shortly, and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica turned and walked after Chandler, leaving the other four friends in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm, uh, gonna go," Ross said quickly, and rushed out the door. He closed the door behind him, and leaned heavily against it. He wasn't sure how things were ever going to be the same. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room with Chandler anymore. Ross wondered if Chandler blamed him, the way that he blamed himself. It was his decision to leave Thailand immediately. Joey wanted to stay for a few more days, because he thought maybe there was a chance Chandler was still alive. Ross refused to believe that to be true, and had convinced Joey that going home was the only option.  
  
~Two and a half years ago, Bangkok, Thailand~  
  
"We should at least check the hotel. I mean, maybe Chandler came back. Maybe they were wrong at the Embassy," Joey said desperately, as he and Ross made their way from the taxi to the airport terminal.  
  
"Joey, Chandler is gone, okay? And we have to go home, and tell the girls. There is nothing we can do here. He's dead, okay? And we have to get back to New York."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Joey! There's nothing we can do! I just want to get back home, back to New York. Don't you? Don't you wanna see the girls again?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I just--I can't believe he's gone."  
  
"I know, neither can I, Joe."  
  
  
~Present Day~  
  
Ross shook his head, and wandered out of his sister's apartment building. He just had to try and forget. Forget any of this ever happened. It was the only way that he and Chandler could be friends again.  
  
****  
  
"Chandler, please don't get mad, okay?"  
  
"C'mon, Monica, you don't think that I know you were just talking about me? You all clammed up as soon as I walked in! How do you think that makes me feel?"  
  
"Chandler I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"Look, I know you think that I am 'in denial' and need help, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to move on with my life. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. I'm sorry, sweetie."  
  
Chandler sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. He wondered what his friends were talking about, but he knew better than to ask Monica about it. She probably wouldn't tell him, and even if she did, it would probably make him feel worse. They felt sorry for him, that he could see. He was tired of people feeling sorry for him, and he was tired of feeling like he didn't belong here. He layed down on the bed, and closed his eyes. He could feel Monica standing over him, and knew that she had no idea what to say to him. It made him sad, this idea that Monica felt that she couldn't talk to him. He suddenly felt very tired, and before long, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He felt Monica pull a blanket over him, and heard her leave their bedroom quietly.  
  
Monica talked to Phoebe, Rachel and Joey for another two hours, but eventually felt herself becoming sleepy as well. She talked with Rachel about setting up a dinner with her father, then excused herself and retreated to her bedroom. When she walked in, she was surprised to see that Chandler was not in bed. She couldn't recall him leaving the bedroom. The moonlight cast only a small amount of light into the room, so Monica flipped on the light, and scanned the room. That was when she heard him. She walked to the other side of the bed, and saw Chandler on the floor, laying in the fetal position. He was obviously dreaming, and whatever it was he was dreming about was scaring him.   
  
"Chandler?" Monica crouched down next to him, and shook him lightly. "Chandler, wake up, honey."  
  
Monica shook Chandler again, and this time he jolted up, pulling away from Monica. His eyes still dialated, he let out a torturous scream, and began to tremble.  
  
"Chandler!" Monica yelled, as panic flowed through her. Chandler had had several restless nights since his return, and several nightmares that he refused to talk about. But this was by far the worst Monica had seen him.  
  
"Chandler!' she repeated, her voice showing signs of the panic she was feeling.  
  
Chandler's eyes snapped into focus, as he groggily began to take in his surroundings. He finally focused on Monica's pained expression, and began to realize what had happened.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler said softly, wanting and needing her to be real.  
  
"Chandler, are you okay?" Monica placed her hand on his arm cautiously, not wanting to startle him.  
  
"They were here. They wanted to kill me," Chandler rambled.  
  
"Who?" Monica hoped that she could get Chandler to open up more. She knew who 'they' were, but Chandler didn't know that she knew.   
  
"Them. They took--everything," Chandler whispered. He was too afraid to close his eyes again, for fear that he would open them and find that he was still with them, and the Monica that was kneeling before him was an illusion.  
  
"Chandler, it's okay, it's going to be okay. I'm here, and I am not going to leave," Monica reassured.  
  
"I don't know how to do--I don't know how to stop this--I want it all to go away," Chandler said.  
  
"Then let me help you," Monica said softly, "Let *us* help you."  
  
It was at that moment that Chandler began to realize that he was not going to be able to do this alone. Monica was right, he needed to talk to someone. But he still couldn't bring himself to talk to Monica, or the others. It was too hard. He felt Monica approach him slowly, and wrap her arm around his shoulders. He was too exhausted to fight his feelings tonight. So he let himself go, and sunk into Monica's comforting embrace, allowing himself to cry through the night.  
  
Monica let Chandler cry on her all night, and felt herself cry with him. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but now she felt like it just wasn't enough. She didn't know if it would be okay, and she was afraid to fill herself, or him, with false hopes. She prayed that he would agree to meet with Dr. Green. She honestly didn't know what else to do. She watched through the window, as the sun began to rise, and the promise of a new day filled the bedroom with natural light. She felt Chandler's trembling begin to let up, and she sat stoically, watching as he finally fell asleep, with his head on her lap. She sat in silence, and watched him sleep in a semi-peaceful state. She should feel tired, after being up all night, but she found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She traced his jawline lightly with her finger, and stopped as her finger ran across a scar along his chin. She studied his face more closely, and found several deep scars covering his face and neck. Her mind wandered back to the photograph Sam had shown her and Joey. She felt tears sting her eyes, and anger fill her soul, as she shook the images out of her head. She wanted to kill the bastards that had done this to Chandler.  
Chandler let out a long, shaky breath, and shifted on Monica's lap. She turned her attention back to him, smiling slightly. They may be going through hell right now, and they may be fighting more now than they ever had previously, but Monica wouldn't trade one strangely wonderful-yet-painful second of it. She would rather cry everyday with Chandler, than cry one more day without him.  
  
****  
  
"Which one is Chandler?" Leonard Green asked, as he and Rachel sat down at the restaurant.  
  
"The one you thought was gay, Daddy," Rachel said quietly.  
  
"That kid survived two years in a Thai prison? Wow," Leonard mused.  
  
"Daddy, promise that you'll behave, alright?"  
  
"Pumpkin, I know that you are worried about your friend. I am going to be on my best behaviour, I promise."  
  
Chandler and Monica entered the restaurant, and headed toward their table.  
  
"Oh wow. He looks awful," Leonard commented on Chandler's gaunt appearance.  
  
"Daddy!' Rachel hissed, as Chandler and Monica approached the table.  
  
"Hey guys," Rachel said, as they approached.  
  
"Hey Rach, Dr. Green," Monica said, as she and Chandler sat down.  
  
"Uh, Mon, I have to go to the ladies room," Rachel announced.  
  
"Oh, I'll go with you!" Monica said a little too excitedly, and followed Rachel to the restroom.  
  
"That wasn't glaringly obvious," Chandler mused, after the girls had left.  
  
"Did Monica tell you why she brought you here?" Leonard asked.  
  
"She thinks you would be a good person to talk to about...this," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Chandler, I know that you don't know me very well. And honestly, I can't keep all of you kids straight. I was sure that you were Joey," Leonard laughed.  
  
"I get that a lot, sir," Chandler said.  
  
"Chandler, I think that I can help you. But you have to be willing to help yourself too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I run a support group, for people who have been through, uh, similar situations. I think it could help."  
  
"A support group?" Chandler wasn't liking the sound of this.  
  
"And I have made and appointment for you with a friend of mine. She specializes in this kind of trauma."  
  
"A shrink?"  
  
"She's a psychologist, yes. This is what you need, Chandler."  
  
"I don't know--"  
  
"Do you want to get rid of the nightmares? The paranoia? The feeling that you can't do the same things you used to? The feeling that you don't belong?"  
  
"How much did Rachel tell you?" Chandler asked, surprised.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, except that you were gone for two years. But I can see it in your eyes, Chandler. I've seen it hundreds of times before. You can't let go, until you face it head on."  
  
"Okay," Chandler relented.  
  
"Good. Now where are those girls? I'm starving!'  
  
****  
  
Chandler was quiet through most of dinner, and on the taxi ride home. Monica fretted the entire time, nervous that Chandler was angry with her for setting him up with Dr. Green like that. As they approached the apartment, Monica pulled on Chandler's arm, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Are you mad that I did that?"  
  
"What? No, no, I'm not mad. I just...I guess I've just been thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About my life. About this therapy. I feel like I've let you down," Chandler said, looking at his hands.  
  
"Chandler," Monica took Chandler's hands in hers, "you have not let me down. You are so strong, and so brave. I don't know if I could have handled this. If I could have handled the pain you've been through. You have not let me down, not at all."  
  
"I just want--I want to be the person I used to be."  
  
"Chandler, look at me," Monica put her right hand on his cheek, and directed his face toward hers. "I think we both need to realize that you are never going to be that person again. You have been through something that has changed you, something that can't just be turned around. I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what."  
  
Chandler smiled slightly, and sighed heavily. He knew that Monica was right, about him changing. But he wasn't so sure that she would always love him. Eventually, she may get tired of dealing with it all. He just didn't think that he was worth the effort. His smile faded, as he followed Monica into the apartment. Another long night loomed, and Chandler knew that as soon as he closed his eyes, his head would be filled with images of his past. Images that were so ingrained into his memory, he wondered if he would ever be able to sleep peacefully again.  
  
****  
  
"Chandler, why don't we start with something a little less intense. Tell me about your life before all of this happened," Dr. Kimberly Morris sat back in her large brown leather chair, looking intently at her new patient through her wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Okay, well, uh--" Chandler sat on a large, overstuffed sofa, fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"Try to relax."  
  
"Right. Um, okay, well, I was a data processor for a big tech firm downtown. I um, was engaged to be married, and um--I, uh, I had a few really close friends and, um--"  
  
"Do you have brothers and sisters?"  
  
"No. My friends, they, uh, they were really my family. My parents, um--well, I didn't talk to them much."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, my mom is a famous romance novelist, and she is pretty self-absorbed. And my dad--" Chandler stopped talking, and began to once again think of all of the things he wished he could say to his dad now.   
  
"Your father?" Dr. Morris interrupted Chandler's thoughts abruptly.  
  
"He, uh, he was in a gay burlesque show in Vegas."  
  
"He's not there anymore?"  
  
"He's not alive anymore."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. When did he--?"  
  
"When I was in Thailand," Chandler blurted out sadly.  
  
"How does that make you feel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were estranged from him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Yes."  
  
"He passed while you were away. How does that make you feel?"  
  
"Like a jerk. He died thinking I hated him."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. Maybe, on some level. But I always loved him. He's my father."  
  
"You don't think he knew that you loved him?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, how is this even relevant to--?"  
  
"Everything that you are feeling is relevant, Chandler. Your feelings regarding your father are affecting you much more than you may realize. How is your relationship with your ex-fiance?"  
  
"Monica? It's...okay, I guess."  
  
"Are you still engaged?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you live together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you get along?"  
  
"Not like we used to."  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Shouldn't *you* be telling *me* that?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I can't do that, I'm not a part of the relationship."  
  
"She...she looks at me differently now."  
  
"Do you think she still loves you?"  
  
Chandler thought for a second before answering. That was The Question. The one he had been pondering for weeks. He wanted to believe that she did, but part of him was saying that Monica was simply holding onto the past--a past that was nonexistant now. Chandler sighed heavily, and thought carefully about his answer. While he knew that Monica would always love him on some level, the question before him, and the one he had been asking himself, was more complex than it seemed--Did Monica love him like she used to? Was he the person she wanted to spend forever with? To raise her children with? He knew that she cared, and that she wanted to love him unconditionally--but did she? Chandler thought about all that had happened, and all that had been said over the past six weeks, and decided that deep down, he knew the answer. He'd known it for a long time--he was just too scared to admit it.  
  
"No, I don't think she does."  
  
****  
  
uh, okay, it ends abruptly because I am writing this when I am *supposed* to be wrapping Christmas gifts. So now I actually have to do that, I suppose. uuuugh.  
  
More next week...Pls review! 


	9. Too Blind To See

The One With The Bachelor Party, Chapter Nine  
"Too Blind To See"  
  
"She wants to talk to me?" Monica said, surprised. She and Chandler were eating dinner, and discussing Chandler's ongoing therapy.  
  
"She thinks it's time I brought you in. To deal with our relationship."  
  
"Our relationship?" Monica repeated. "Oh." Monica didn't want to admit that their relationship had suffered since Chandler's return. Seeing Dr. Morris would make their problems real. And Monica wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that.  
  
"Mon? It's okay with you, isn't it?"  
  
"What? Yes, yes, of course," Monica smiled warmly, and tried her hardest to push her doubts aside.  
  
*  
  
"Monica, how do you think your relationship with Chandler is now?" A week later, Monica was sitting next to Chandler in Dr. Morris' office, clutching Chandler's hand tightly.  
  
"I think it's okay. It's getting better," Monica looked at Chandler hopefully, but he did not look at her. He couldn't, because he knew that if he did, she would see in his eyes that he disagreed with her. So he continued to look at the wall behind Dr. Morris' head.  
  
"How much has Chandler told you about what happened in Thailand?"  
  
"Not much. Almost nothing."  
  
"Did you try to seek out the information on your own?"  
  
"What? Why-uh, why would I do that?"  
  
"It's not uncommon. Loved one's often think that they can help by trying to understand the situation better."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Monica, who did you talk to?"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, who had let go of her hand and was now looking at her curiously. She swallowed hard, not sure how Dr. Morris had known that she had looked for information behind Chandler's back.  
  
"We, uh, went to the Embassy."  
  
"We?" Dr. Morris prodded.  
  
"Yeah. Me and, uh, Chandler's best friend, Joey." Monica looked up from her hands, which she was now wringing nervously. She looked over at Chandler, who was staring at her in shock.  
  
"How much do you know, Monica?" Dr. Morris continued.  
  
Monica swallowed hard, and tore her eyes away from Chandler's. She felt horrible, and she could see in his eyes that he was hurt by her betrayal. She cleared her throat, and stared at her hands once more. "Everything," she finally whispered. "Almost everything." She saw Chandler sink deeper into the sofa, and heard him sigh heavily.  
  
"How does this make you feel, Chandler?" Dr. Morris asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Chandler said softly but sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Monica whispered back.  
  
"I--I think we're done," Chandler said abruptly, as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket, and left the room quickly.  
  
Monica hoped that when he said they were done, he meant done with the session.  
  
*  
  
Monica saw very little of Chandler over the next week. She decided it would be best to give him his space, while he tried to figure out what he needed. Since he was also slightly preturbed at Joey, Chandler decided to try and mend his relationship with Ross.  
  
"Hey, man," Ross said, opening the door to his apartment.  
  
"Hey," Chandler said, and walked into the apartment.  
  
"You look like you've put on a little weight. You look better."  
  
"I've been going to a gym as part of my 'therapy'," Chandler said flatly.  
  
"Oh. You shoulda told me, I still have that membership at your old gym."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Joey's been going with me. I didn't think it was your thing."  
  
"Oh." Ross shifted uncomfortably. He still wasn't used to being around Chandler, and being alone with him was even worse. He looked at Chandler, and wondered how he would have handled everything, had their roles been reversed.  
  
"Ross, I know things have been weird between us lately, and Joey said that he thought it was because you felt bad about leaving me, or something."  
  
"Well, I do. Chandler, we just left you there to die. I feel like the worst friend in the world."  
  
"Ross, you thought I was dead. Hell, I woulda left, too."  
  
"You would've?"  
  
"Look, Ross, I don't blame you for anything. You didn't do this to me."  
  
"But I talked you into going, and--"  
  
"No, you didn't. Look, if I hadn't really wanted to go, I wouldn't have. So stop blaming yourself for something that was clearly out of your control. I want to put it behind us. I want my friend back."  
  
"Man, maybe I should go to therapy," Ross smiled.  
  
"We've been saying that for years, man," Chandler laughed, and an uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Seriously, how's it going?"  
  
"Awful. Monica went with me last week. Did you know that she and Joey talked to the Embassy?"  
  
"Yeah, they told us. I'm sorry, man."  
  
"Eh, I should have figured they would."  
  
"I should have told you, but Monica thought it would be better if we held off."  
  
"Yeah, well, Monica doesn't always know best, okay?" Chandler snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Ross jumped, startled by Chandler's sudden outburst.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just so...I feel her slipping away, Ross. A little each day. It's like I don't even know her anymore. I don't know what to do."  
  
"She loves you Chandler, I know she does."  
  
"Yeah. But she loves the Chandler that I used to be, not the one that I am. I hate this. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like--"  
  
"What?" Ross cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I feel like I don't belong here anymore. Nothing is like it used to be. I feel like I'm living another man's life."  
  
Ross didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
***  
  
Chandler told Monica that he wanted her at the next session, and this time she went willingly. She realized that it was their last chance to work things out.  
  
"Okay, I want you both to know that I plan on asking some tough questions today," Dr. Morris looked at Chandler and Monica sternly, "So no running out of the room, okay?"  
  
Chandler and Monica nodded silently. Unlike the previous session, they were seated on opposite ends of the sofa. Chandler was still getting over the shock from the last session, and Monica was still trying to give him space.  
  
"Chandler, why don't we start with you. Tell me how you feel about Monica's revelation."  
  
"I feel betrayed. I feel like she doesn't trust me anymore. We used to tell each other everything," Chandler looked at Monica sadly.  
  
"Chandler, in your first session, you told me that you didn't think Monica loved you anymore. Do you still believe that?" Dr. Morris watched Monica's reaction to her question.  
  
"You think I don't love you?" Monica felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could he think that?  
  
"I guess. I just--Um," Chandler shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"What is it, Chandler?" Dr. Morris prodded.  
  
"We still live together. We share a bed. But--um...She doesn't ever, uh, touch me."  
  
"How does that make you feel?"  
  
"I don't think she finds me attractive anymore," Chandler looked at his hands. His latest revelation was a huge one for both him and Monica.   
  
"I had no idea," Monica wiped fresh tears from her eyes.  
  
"Monica, tell me what you think about what Chandler just said."  
  
"I--I'm shocked. I guess it's true, though, I mean, about the touching. But it's not because I don't find him attractive. I do. I still think he is adorable," Monica smiled shyly, "But--"  
  
"Have you made love since Chandler has been back?"  
  
"No," Monica shook her head, and Chandler looked away, in an unconscious attempt to distance himself from the conversation taking place.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I guess I was--I am--afraid that I'll, uh--"  
  
"Break him?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly."  
  
"Is it because of his weight?"  
  
"A little. But the night he came back--" Monica's crying had turned to hiccups, and she paused briefly.  
  
"Monica saw my scars and bruises, that's what she's referring to, I think," Chandler's voice was quiet and raspy.  
  
"Is that why you are afraid to touch him?" Dr. Morris asked.  
  
Monica nodded and hiccupped again.  
  
"Monica, Chandler is in much better condition physically than he was three months ago."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, what are you afraid of?"  
  
Monica looked at Dr. Morris, and realized she didn't have an answer. She looked at Chandler, and saw that he was again looking away from her and Dr. Morris, his mind absorbing this new information.  
  
"Tell Chandler what you are thinking. Tell him how you feel."  
  
Monica scooted closer to Chandler, and tentatively place her hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her, and she could see that he had been crying. She felt her heart break, knowing that she was the cause of this pain.  
  
"Chandler, I do love you. And I do still think you are handsome, and sexy, and wonderful. And I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise, I really am."  
  
Chandler nodded silently, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I want you two to go home, and spend some time getting to know each other again. And I'm not talking about favourite colours and movies either." Dr. Morris raised her eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
Monica and Chandler nodded and left Dr. Morris' office hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
One hour and a bottle of wine later, Monica sat next to Chandler on the sofa, her head on his chest.  
  
"I've missed this," Chandler muttered into Monica's hair.  
  
"Me too," Monica sighed, and pulled away from Chandler. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. "Chandler, you do believe me when I tell you that I love you, don't you?"  
  
"I think...I think you do love me, but I am worried. I'm sorry Mon. I just--I feel so out of place here."  
  
Monica nodded. "I think we all need to help you with that. We all need to adjust, it's not just you."  
  
"Ross is very uncomfortable around me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, sweetie. I really think this is going to take time."  
  
But Chandler wasn't sure that time was what they all needed. He couldn't help but to wonder if it would be easier on all of them if he disappeared again. He knew that they all wanted to try and love him again, but Chandler knew that it would never be the way it was--and that broke his heart. He looked into Monica's eyes, and wondered if she had entertained the same thoughts--that it would be easier if he weren't here. She leaned in and kissed him, more passionately than she had since his return, and Chandler knew where it was headed. He felt her hands on him, and wondered whether or not he should pull away before he lost all control. Monica pulled him off of the couch, and led him into their bedroom. Chandler pondered the possibilities, as they made their way to the bed. He knew that after tonight, it would be much harder to say goodbye. 


	10. Tough to Stay, Impossible to Leave

The One With The Bachelor Party, Chapter Ten  
"Tough to Stay, Impossible to Leave"  
  
Chandler looked into Monica's eyes as he made love to her. It had been a long time--too long. He had committed her face, her body to memory years ago. This time, though, something felt different. This was nothing like it had been before. It was nothing like London, it was nothing like the night they had exchanged their first 'I love you's', and it was nothing like their engagement night. It was intense--so intense that Chandler felt like crying. He focussed on Monica's eyes to help prevent him from doing just that. Monica whispered something, but Chandler hadn't heard her--he was lost in a haze--his body was working, but his mind was gone. He felt Monica tighten her grasp on his shoudlers, and still, he focussed only on her eyes. He was lost in the sea of blue, consumed by the intensity of the moment. He never wanted it to end.  
  
*  
  
Monica felt Chandler shift in his sleep, and she opened her eyes. She turned, and watched him sleeping peacefully by her side. The early morning sun began to cast a shadow across his face. Her mind wandered back to the night they had shared, and she smiled. They had connected, in a new and amazing way. She had always thought that she was as close to Chandler as she could ever be. But last night, something happened--something magical--and Monica knew that she wasn't the only one to feel it. She ran her finger lightly over his face, and once again felt the raised scars that covered it. Her smile faded. She knew that one night, no matter how wonderful, would not change the fact that she and Chandler still had a lot of issues to work out. She decided that she wouldn't let herself think about it until they left the comfort of their bed. She sighed contently, and placed her head on his chest, relying on his steady heartbeat to lull her back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Chandler opened his eyes, and for a split-second, he was sure he had been dreaming. He looked down at Monica, and saw that she was still asleep. He sighed, and slipped out of bed, pulling on his clothes before walking out of their bedroom. Something about what had happened last night scared him--he just couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at the closed bedroom door, as though the answer lay somewhere on it's lavender surface. Sighing heavily, he tied his shoes and grabbed his jacket, determined to figure out the problem in his own head before talking to Monica about it.  
  
***  
  
"No, Joey, I'm sure he's fine. Yes, I'll call you as soon as he gets back. Okay. Yes, I promise! Goodbye, Joey!" Monica hung up the phone, exhasperated. Sometimes Joey could be such a kid. So, Chandler wasn't at Ross', he wasn't at Joey's, and he wasn't at the coffeehouse. Where could he be? Monica tried her best not to panic, but it was becoming more and more difficult by the minute. When she'd woke up this morning, she was surprised to find herself alone. She wondered if what happened last night had freaked him out. She felt horrible. Maybe it was too much, too soon? Maybe he realized that he didn't want to be with her. Was it possible that he hadn't felt the same intensity and power she had last night. Monica shook her head. There was no use worrying about it now. She gathered her cleaning supplies from under the sink, and set out to distract herself.  
  
*  
  
Chandler sat on a bench in the locker room of his gym, staring off into space. His daily workout had been productive physically, but emotionally, he was still confused. He'd kind of hoped that he could run the answer out of himself, but after five miles on the treadmill, he was no closer to figuring out what the hell he was so afraid of.  
  
"Hey, there you are," Joey's voice echoed through the near-empty locker room, "Monica's worried about you."  
  
"Hey, Joe. Yeah, I should probably call her. I just kinda ran out this morning."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Chandler sighed, "I freaked out, I guess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Monica and I--we, uh--resumed our physical relationship last night."  
  
"You did it? Sweeet."  
  
"Joey," Chandler warned.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. So, that's a good thing--isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course."  
  
"It was okay, right?"  
  
"That's the thing, Joe. It was...I can't even describe it. It's never been like that. It was unbelievable."  
  
"In a good way?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Okay. So what the hell is the problem!"  
  
"I wish I knew," Chandler shook his head.  
  
"You are over-thinking it. THAT'S your problem."  
  
"No I--I think that...I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Of Monica? Well, I mean, between you and me, *I'm* a little afraid of Monica too sometimes."  
  
"I'm not afraid of Monica. I'm afraid of...I don't want to hurt her again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I--I can't really explain the feeling. It's like, something happened last night, and I feel like, if I ever got lost again, or if she ever left, I just--I don't think I could survive that. It's weird, I can't explain it."  
  
"But none of that is gonna happen," Joey said.  
  
"You don't know that. Joey, I'm not the person she fell in love with. I've changed. And what if-one day, she sees that, and she realizes that she doesn't love me? Then what?"  
  
"Chandler--"  
  
"No, I'm serious, Joey. Everything is different. You guys are all different!"  
  
"Chandler, we've all changed. So what? Inside, you are still the same person. And *that* person is who Monica loves. So you aren't as funny as you used to be. You are still kind, and generous, and a good heart. Chandler, Monica was devastated when she thought she'd lost you. I remember. Even on her wedding night, we walked into Caesars, and she totally lost it. She loves you. And she is gonna stay with you, no matter what. You've gotta believe that."  
  
Chandler sat silently for a minute, digesting all that Joey had said. After a minute more, he turned, and looked at Joey, a lopsided smile on his face.  
  
"You know, I was thinking about leaving New York today," Chandler said flatly.  
  
"Where would you have gone?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
***  
  
Monica had cleaned the apartment three times, and only stopped because Ross and Rachel came over to keep her calm. Chandler had been gone most of the day, and Monica was now frantic. She was convinced that he'd left her. Rachel tried to convince Monica otherwise, while Ross kept claiming that he was going to 'Hunt him down, and kick his ass'. By the time Chandler and Joey came in, Monica was on the verge of a total breakdown.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled.  
  
"See? Scary," Joey whispered to Chandler, then hid behind him.  
  
"I was at the gym, then I was talking to Joey. Mon, I wanted to work all of this out before I talked to you."  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about. Sort *what* out?" Monica felt her pulse race. Was he leaving?  
  
"Mon, what happened last night--it freaked me out. And I--"  
  
"What happened last night?" Ross interrupted.  
  
"Dude, do you mind?" Chandler looked at Ross, annoyed.  
  
"Ross, you don't wanna know what happened last night," Joey said in a low voice.  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"Can you three give us a minute, please?" Chandler said.  
  
Ross, Rachel and Joey grumbled and made their way out of the apartment, only to stake their claims right outside, once again listening in.  
  
"Um, where was I?"  
  
"You were freaked out," Monica stated flatly.  
  
"Right. Look, Monica, I don't know how you took last night, but for me...it was unbelievable, ya know? And-and I got scared, because I knew that this was it--there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be but here, with you. And that scared me, because I have been convincing myself that one day, you are gonna realize that you don't love me anymore, and you're gonna leave, and--"  
  
"Chandler, I told you I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"But are you sure? Because things are so weird with us now, and you look at me so differently."  
  
"Chandler, sit down." Chandler sat on the sofa, and Monica sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Sweetie, I love you. In fact, if it's possible, I love you more now than I did before. I know what you are talking about with regards to last night. It was unbelievable. And I don't just mean physically. We re-connected last night, Chandler. We found that thing that had been missing between us since your return. And I am fully aware of the fact that this," she waved her finger between the two of them, "is not going to be easy, but I know that we'll be okay, because we have each other. I'm not going anywhere. And I am not going to lose you again." Monica smiled, and wiped a tear from Chandler's cheek.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Well, I already said yes...and I do have an unused wedding dress," Monica laughed.  
  
"You didn't use it when you married Pete?"  
  
"Of course not! That dress was for my wedding with YOU," Monica shook her head.  
  
"But I was dead," Chandler said, smiling.  
  
"You were never dead to me." Monica smiled, and Chandler kissed her.  
  
***  
  
~One Year Later~  
  
"Okay, so I have an idea for your bachelor party," Ross said, excitedly.   
  
"Forget it, Ross," Chandler shook his head, and pulled another beer from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah, your last idea kinda sucked-ass," Joey laughed.  
  
"Okay, fine, but really, how much can go wrong at a strip club?"  
  
"Oh, don't even get me started!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You know, why don't we just hang out--just the three of us?"  
  
"Aw, no strippers?" Joey whined.  
  
"No, Joe. Just the three of us."  
  
"Well, can we at least have porn?"  
  
****  
  
AN: Yup, that is it. Aren't we happy that SFGrl is wrapping up all these freaking big long series' that she started? I know she is. And she needs to stop talking about herself in the third person, too. 


End file.
